


Wool You Just Love Me Already?

by midnightdrops



Category: Bishoujo Senshi Sailor Moon | Pretty Guardian Sailor Moon
Genre: Alternate Universe - High School, F/M, Friends to Lovers, Humor, Knitting, Love Confessions, Mutual Pining, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-18
Updated: 2017-03-25
Packaged: 2018-08-31 18:50:30
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 11,099
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8589712
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/midnightdrops/pseuds/midnightdrops
Summary: When Usagi tells her friend Mamoru that she wants to find a creative way to confess to the guy she likes, he puts aside his feelings for her to help her out, wanting her to be happy. However things can get a little too complicated - especially when feelings are tricky, and when pocky and sitcoms are involved, as well as one messy blue scarf.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Antigone2](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Antigone2/gifts).



> Happy Birthday to Antigone2/Idesofnovember!! She requested a UsaMamo High School AU, and I happily obliged c: I hope you enjoy this one, it's going to be a bit of a while for updates, but it should be finished soon! ; u; 
> 
> Thank you for being such a great friend and a wonderful writer!! You truly are one of the most amazing people in the Sailor Moon fandom, and I hope your day is special because you deserve it! ♥

 

“Wait,  _ what?”  _ Mamoru Chiba half-yelled, attracting the attention of a few nearby students leaving the school’s building.

“Shh!” Usagi smacked her friend on the side of the head, cringing slightly at the attention the two were getting in the middle of their high school’s courtyard. “Are you trying to broadcast it to everyone in school?!”

“Sorry,” Mamoru apologized, rubbing his head, “I was just….surprised.”

Usagi rolled her eyes as Mamoru frowned, glancing around for any mysterious stares. The two second-year students were sitting underneath a tree in the school courtyard, their lunch-period having just begun. Usagi had grabbed her lunch bag and Mamoru immediately after their teacher dismissed them, practically dragging him to the courtyard and ignoring his yelps of pain and pleads to let him go. She had barely given him time to register what was going on before she told him her “important message”. 

“Well you can be surprised in  _ private!” _ Usagi hissed, her ponytails swishing back and forth as she glanced around one last time. “Mamo-chan, there are  _ people here!” _

Mamoru made a face, crossing his arms. “Gee, I didn’t notice. Thanks for the update, Odango.” 

“Shh!” Usagi shushed him again, now hitting his arm. “This is of the upmost importance!”

Mamoru raised an eyebrow as he reached into his lunch bag, pulling out his thermos. “You mean  _ utmost _ importance.” 

Usagi let out a groan.  _ “Mamo-chaaaaan.” _

“Okay, okay, sorry. I’ll let you finish explaining.” 

“Thank you!” Usagi leaned back against the tree they were sitting underneath, taking a deep breath before she spoke. “I want to tell  _ him  _ that I like him.” 

Usagi repeating what she said before Mamoru interrupted didn’t mean he felt any less shocked. She had told Mamoru before that she liked someone in their class, but refused to tell him who it was, claiming “then  _ everyone _ would know, Mamo-chan!”. Mamoru respected his friend’s choice not to tell him who, but that didn’t mean it hurt any less when she told him that she liked some secret guy in their class. 

Especially since Mamoru liked Usagi. A lot. He was almost certain that he probably, most likely,  _ possibly _ was in love with her.

But that was another problem for another day. Right now Usagi was staring at him, expecting a response from what she had just told him. 

“How?” Mamoru managed to ask. “When? How?” 

Usagi shrugged, now rummaging through her own lunch bag. “Maybe I can make him a card? Or I can cook him something!”

“Usa, you should probably come up with a way of expressing your feelings that  _ won’t _ end up with you pricking yourself with sharp objects.”

The blond paused for a moment before nodding and letting out another groan. “You’re right. Ugh, how am I going to do this??”

Mamoru glanced at his friend. She was hunched over, elbows propped up on her knees and her face glum, which he knew was her token posture of defeat. He could read that position easily, as she always wore it whenever exams rolled around, or when she found out she had already finished her milkshake at Crown. The second year student hesitated slightly before turning to his friend. “What if I help you?”

Usagi sat up, her eyes wide. “You’d do that?” she grabbed Mamoru by his shirt, almost pushing him down into the grass. Mamoru winced slightly at the thought of the dirt on the other side of his shirt, but his attention was shaken back to the wide-eyed blond staring down at him. “Mamo-chan, you’d do that for  _ me?!” _

Mamoru laughed weakly. “I mean, he means a lot to you, right?” 

Usagi immediately let go of his shirt and scratched the back of her head nervously, her face a bright pink as she laughed weakly. “Y-Yeah, he does.” 

Mamoru shrugged, trying to ignore the way his stomach turned as she gave him a small smile. “Then I’ll help you.”

The blond let out a sigh of relief, her shoulders slumping. “Thank you, Mamo-chan. Now,” she pointed at the black lunch bag, eyes sparkling, “Tell me what you have in your lunch today.”

Mamoru rolled his eyes and pulled out a small pink cardboard box, eyebrow raised. “As promised, your highness.”

“Strawberry pocky!” Usagi snatched it from his hands, practically jumping in her seat. “Thank you, thank you, thank you!” 

“Ahem,” Mamoru extended his arm expectantly, “Usa, are you forgetting something?”

Usagi stopped hugging her box of pocky for a brief moment before her face lit with understanding and she nodded. “Right!” She fished through her lunch bag for a few moments before pulling out a brown cardboard box of the same size as her own pocky box, handing it to him. “I hope you appreciate the art on it.”

Mamoru grinned at the small pink hearts drawn in marker around the words “chocolate pocky” near the top, the small bunny doodle near the left corner widening his smile. “Thank you, Usa.” 

After ripping the packaging open, the two pulled out a piece of pocky from each of their boxes, hitting the other’s stick with their own. 

“I’m guard!” Usagi giggled, hitting Mamoru’s pocky stick with her own. 

“It’s  _ en guarde _ , Odango,” Mamoru said, but the blond stuck out her tongue, winning a laugh from the both of them. 

* * *

Usagi wasn’t entirely sure when she realized she was in love with Mamoru. When she heard about the concept of falling in love from her mother, she imagined butterflies fluttering out, surrounding her and that special someone, a loud heavenly chorus uplifting them both, and feeling as if she could see life for the first time, as if through a brand new pair of glasses. 

However when she had first took Mamoru’s glasses and put them on herself, she couldn’t see any better - in fact, everything around her seemed blurry. It wasn’t until she complained about how blurry everything seemed that Mamoru laughed, his smile making Usagi’s stomach flutter. 

She thought it was probably around then that she realized she at least  _ liked _ the guy - it most likely wasn’t until he explained his dreams and his ambitions that she realized she admired him. And when he brought her a box of strawberry pocky during lunch for the first time, she thought she might have been in love with him. 

“Wait.” Usagi’s best friend Minako held up a hand, interrupting Usagi’s train of thought. She was lounging on Usagi’s bed, her expression puzzled as she stared up at the ceiling. Usagi had just finished explaining to Minako what had happened earlier in school that day, and the other blond had cut in immediately. “You mean to tell me that Mamoru  _ offered _ to help  _ you _ confess to the guy  _ you _ like?”

Usagi nodded, still chewing on the end of her purple polka dot pen as she spun on her desk chair. Her cat Luna jumped up onto her desk, and Usagi paused to pet her dark fur gently. “Yep.”

Minako looked to the side, her arm raising. “ _ But _ what he  _ doesn’t _ know is that the guy you like….is actually  _ him?” _

Usag nodded, resuming to rotate in her chair. “Yes.”

Luna jumped from the desk onto the bed before laying by Minako’s hand. Minako sat up and scratched Luna’s chin as she spoke. “So…..the guy you like….just offered to help you confess to the guy you like.”

“Yeah!” Usagi nodded, setting her pen on her desk. “What do you think?”

“I think you guys should start a sitcom.” Minako laughed, falling back on Usagi’s bed. “This is just pure gold.”

Usagi stuck out her tongue as Minako continued to laugh, clutching her stomach. Minako had been Usagi’s best friend since the two met when they were six, the former saving the latter from a few mean twelve-year-olds picking on Usagi. Minako was like the older sister Usagi never had, despite them both being the same age - always full of advice (although not the wisest), Minako never failed to make Usagi smile. Although at this moment, she was getting rather impatient with her. 

“Minaaaakooooo,” Usagi whined, standing up from her chair. “We have a problem! How can he help me confess like that?? He thinks I like someone else!”

Minako shrugged and sat up again, Luna now curled up in her lap. “You probably should have thought it through before you told him you liked someone.”

“It’s not my fault he thought by ‘someone’ I meant ‘someone else’!”

The taller blond grabbed her backpack and raised an eyebrow at her friend. “What did you expect him to think?”

“I--” Usagi was quiet for a moment before frowning. “Miiiiinakooooo, help me.” 

“I mean, you two have pet names for each other - if I didn’t know better, I would think you two are already dating.”

“But--”

“Just tell him the truth!” Minako shrugged again, pulling out an empty container. She shook it for a moment and then tossed it to the side before leaning across to Usagi’s bedside drawer. She pulled out the drawer and picked up a small tin pink container, opening it and popping a piece of bubblegum in her mouth. “I mean, it’s not like he’ll be angry or anything, Usagi. The dude can barely attack a flea.”

“But what if he doesn’t like me back?” Usagi’s frown deepened. “Then what do I do?”

Minako thought about it for a moment before her eyes lit up. “Usagi, the sitcom!”

“Minako, this isn’t time for--”

“No, no, listen to me!” Minako reached over and grabbed Usagi’s hand with both of hers, shaking it excitedly, “Usagi, you can act as if this  _ were  _ a sitcom - just do what you think the main protagonist of a show like this would do!” 

The shorter blond thought about it for a moment, pulling on one of her pigtails. “I guess….I could try?” 

“Yeah!” Minako cheered, sitting up and waving her fists in the air. “That’s our Usagi!!”

Usagi giggled and joined her friend on her bed, now smiling. “Okay! Yeah, I’ll do this! What’s the worst that could happen?”

“ _ Now _ you’re thinking straight!” her friend nodded, winking at her. “You know what they say - ‘the expert in anything was once a character’!” 

“Wait, so, what exactly  _ would _ happen in a TV show like this?” Usagi asked, tapping her chin with her finger. “Do I just…..tell him immediately who he is?”

“No, no!” Minako shook her head, frowning. “Usagi, you should make him figure it out himself. Make him walk the rope. Push him towards the signs. Convince him to see the light.”

“How will I do that?”

“Just describe him in explicit detail - what color hair he has, his eyes, how he makes you  _ swoon _ everytime--”

“He does  _ not _ make me swoon!” Usagi cut in, her face turning bright pink as she gently hit her friend. “Minako!!”

“Okay, okay - just make him find out himself,” Minako held up her hands in defense, “If the guy is as dense as he seems to be, then he won’t figure it out - that’s what will make the big reveal so great!”

The shorter of the two nodded. “Yes, true!”

“Just make sure you  _ yourself _ aren’t swooning as you confess.”

Minako was hit in the face with a pillow.

* * *

 

The next day, Mamoru and Usagi continued to have lunch at their usual spot under the tree, presenting each other with a box of pocky. The weather was slightly cooler than the day before, as the November wind swirled around them. Mamoru suggested that they stay inside for lunch, as the rest of their classmates decided to, but Usagi declined, claiming it was “too nice” outside. Mamoru, knowing it was a lost cause to argue once Usagi decided something, shrugged and let her drag him outside. As she munched happily on her pocky sticks, Mamoru pulled out his thermos, glancing around. “So, um, about this guy.”

“Right!” Usagi nodded, sitting up and setting her pink box in her lunch bag, wiping some pink crumbs from her rosy cheeks, “So I was thinking I could make him something! Like, use what he likes and make something out of it!”

“Usa, I thought we decided no sharp objects.” 

“No, no, but that’s the thing!” Usagi grinned. “If he sees how motivated I was, he’ll admire it more!” 

The thought of some mysterious man not accepting Usagi’s hard work made Mamoru slightly angry - who on Earth would say no once she worked so hard? - but he shook it off and nodded. “Yes, of course. What all does he like?”

Usagi laughed nervously, Minako’s words ringing in her head.  _ “If the guy is as dense as he seems to be, then he won’t figure it out.” _

“He likes botany, and wants to be a doctor.” 

Mamoru blinked. Great, now there was  _ another _ garden-loving pre-med who he had to compete with. The rest of his pre-med friends had called him ridiculous for being a plant-lover, but Usagi had always commended him for it - and now she liked someone who had the same interests as him. 

Wonderful. 

“I can start a garden for him!” Usagi exclaimed, clapping her hands together before extending her arms, as if imagining the garden, “Just rows and rows of roses! Different types - red, pink, white - he’ll love it!”

“Don’t you think that would be a bit much?” Mamoru asked, raising an eyebrow as he unscrewed the cap on his thermos, “How early are you planning on telling him?”

Usagi paused in her planning, turning to look at her friend. “Maybe before finals? So as to not stress him out? Or - wait!” she leaned in, her eyes lit with joy, “How about winter break? It will be perfect! He won’t be stressed, he’ll be relaxed! And I can totally plan then, as there won’t be classes!”

“How about something else?” Mamoru suggested, “It’ll be too cold for roses, and you don’t want them to freeze to death.”

Usagi plopped down next to him, frowning. “You’re right.”

The two were quiet for a few moments. The thin breeze swirled around them, and the tree above them rustled quietly, a few orange leaves breaking off and dancing in the air. Mamoru glanced at Usagi, who was hunched over, deep in thought with her knees pulled against her chest. Her ponytails were bending slightly with the wind, a few golden strands separating from her buns and flowing up and down. Her bright blue eyes seemed to be deep in thought, her small mouth twisted into a pout. 

Mamoru hesitated slightly before reaching out, his arm smacked away as Usagi suddenly turned, her eyes wide. “I can knit him a scarf!”

“I-- a  _ what?” _ Mamoru retracted his hand immediately, as if burned. “A  _ scarf?” _

“Yes!” Usagi smacked her hand with her fist, smiling. “Mamo-chan, it’s perfect - he won’t be cold, and he can wear it!” 

Mamoru smiled nervously, nodding, “Good idea, Usa.” 

“A dark blue color,” the blond stood up, now walking in circles, “A dark blue color with maybe green dots? Or no, maybe white spots! Or maybe just a-- ah, it’s perfect!!”

Usagi grabbed Mamoru’s hands and pulled him up from the ground, hugging him tightly. “Mamo-chan, this is perfect, I’m so excited!”

He laughed weakly, hugging her back. “It’s great. I’m happy for you.”

Usagi pulled away, eyes shining, “You  _ will _ help, won’t you? You promised.”

Mamoru hesitated. A jealous part of him wanted to say no, to completely decline and say that he didn’t care about this new, botany-loving guy that had suddenly caught Usagi’s eye, but the way she looked at him, unsure and hopeful, her lower lip slightly quivering - he couldn’t help it.

He grinned and nodded. “Of course I will.”

“Oh, Mamo-chan!!” Usagi hugged him again, her small arms squeezing him tightly, “Thank you, thank you, thank you!! I’ll make it up to you!!”

It took everything he had to not bend down and kiss her, there and then, her excited expression making his heart soar. Her smile was so wide that it seemed to almost exceed her face, her contagious giggle making him laugh as well. Mamoru unconsciously raised his hand and rest it on her head, ruffling her hair gently. 

Usagi let out a content sigh and looked up at him. “Thank you so much.”

The two friends stood there for a few more moments in an embrace, both of them elated to be so close to the one they loved - one excited to tell the other their feelings and the other slightly heartbroken at the fact that she loved another. 


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I apologize for this taking so long to be up!! Finals and other life stuff has been overwhelming (2016 will just not take a break, will it?) but here is the second chapter! I have the final layout done as well so chapters 3 and 4 may be up within a few weeks, fingers crossed ;-; Hope y'all enjoy!

“What pattern should I make on it, Mamo-chan?” Usagi asked, her feet swinging back and forth as she stared at the blue wool underneath her in the grass, gently poking it with her pinky finger. A piece of strawberry pocky stuck out of the corner of her mouth as she focused on the soft material, expression lost in thought. “What pattern just _screams_ ‘I love you’?”

Mamoru flinched slightly but turned to the blond, who was staring at her starting material. “How about something he likes?”

“We’ve gone over this, Mamo-chan,” she didn’t move from her position, her head still resting on her open palm and her elbows propped up, “I can’t knit roses on a scarf.”

“Okay, something that relates _you_ to him.”

Usagi’s eyes brightened and she sat up, brushing some of the grass off her skirt. “Yes! You’re a genius!”

The two were sitting under their usual tree, Mamoru not really paying attention to Usagi as she babbled on about her new project, the materials for which were laid out in front of her on a small blanket. The taller of the two was actually lost in thought as his companion prattled on, wanting to pay attention to what she was saying but instead trying to think about this new guy she was so worried about impressing. Mamoru didn’t actually remember when Usagi started talking about this new crush, this new “love of her life” that was a garden-loving-doctor-wannabe just like he was, the thought of it causing his frown to deepen.

“Hey, Mamo-chan?”

“Mm?”

“Do you remember how we first met?”

Mamoru’s frown completely dissolved into a smile at the memory. “Yeah, I do.”

* * *

 

_Mamoru slid his card through the bus’ card slider, immediately grabbing onto a pole as he wiped some sweat off of his forehead. He couldn’t believe he slept through his alarm that morning, and now he was twenty minutes late for school. He had planned on maintaining a good impression all throughout high school, and now he was late for the first day of his second week of his--_

“Hey, what kind of weirdo wears bows??”

“I-I thought they were p-pretty--”

“Ha, she thinks she thought they were ‘pretty’! Everyone knows bows are laaaame.”

_A small sob caught Mamoru’s attention and he turned his gaze from the window to the crying little girl sitting towards the back of the bus, clutching her schoolbag as the older boy picked on her, sniffling as he made fun of the huge red bows in her hair. Mamoru glanced around to see if there was any sign of either of the kids’ parents, but no one seemed to be paying attention. He felt like saying something, but it was the second week of his first year of high school, and he didn’t want to be later than he already was..._

_…_

_...but the girl seemed on the edge of bursting into tears, the bully had grabbed one bow from the girl’s hair, and_ so-help-him, damn it, _Mamoru stood up, ready to say something to the boy, when--_

“Hey!” _A loud voice caught the majority of the bus attendees’ attention, and a girl just as tall as the bully but wearing a high schooler’s uniform was now standing behind him, hands on her hips as she frowned disapprovingly._ “Leave her alone! Bows are an important part of a girl’s life, and making fun of something she wears to feel cute and special is the worst!!”

 _The boy turned away from the sniffling girl, eyebrow raised and arms crossed, not letting go of the bow he held._ “Yeah? What are you gonna do about it, _Odango_ ?” _He pointed at her bun-and-tail hairstyle,_ “I don’t take orders from people with hair-like food - they look like jokes.”

 _The girl was quick to respond._ “At least people _like_ jokes!”

 _Mamoru stifled a laugh. That_ was _a good one._

“Apologize, now! And give her her bow back!”

 _The bus was coming to a halt as it approached the next stop, and the bully rolled his eyes as he backed away and jumped towards the front-end doors._ “Whatever. Sorry, weirdo.” _He threw the ribbon at the sniffling girl and left the bus._

_The taller girl tried to grab the ribbon but the bus started to move, the thin material fluttering towards the doors that were now closing. Mamoru grabbed the ribbon before it got caught in the door and turned, ready to give it back to the girl when--_

CLUNK!

“OW!” _Mamoru stumbled back, rubbing the front of his forehead. In front of him, the unusual-hairstyle-girl was rubbing her forehead too, a light red spot marking where the two had collided._

“Sorry,” _she said with an apologetic smile,_ “I didn’t think you were going to turn around.”

“No worries,” _he handed her the ribbon, which she handed to the little girl. The little girl shyly thanked her and ran off towards the back of the bus where she originally sat._

 _The girl turned back to Mamoru and pointed at him, a small grin on her face._ “Your glasses are a little bit….”

 _Mamoru raised his hand to his glasses and realized they were askew, adjusting them before he smiled._ “Thanks.”

 _Mamoru’s watch beeped quietly and they both glanced down, the numbers_ **_9:00 A.M._ ** _flashing in bright red letters._

“I guess we’re both late, now?” _she sighed._

“Oh,” _Mamoru blinked,_ “I, uh, guess there’s a first time for everything.”

 _The girl giggled._ “Sorry if that’s my fault.”

“Oh, no, it’s fine, Miss….erm…”

“Usagi! Usagi Tsukino.” _Usagi smiled._

“Nice to meet you, Usagi, I’m Mamoru Chiba.”

 _Mamoru meant to extend his hand to shake hers, but instead Usagi grabbed his hand as the bus came to a halt again, yanking him out of the bus._ “C’mon!!”

* * *

“And thus, a friendship was born!” Usagi interrupted Mamoru’s thoughts, waving her arms as she fell back on her back into the grass. She shuddered a little as the cooler wind swirled around, the tree above rustling as a few leaves fell.

“Are you cold?” Mamoru asked, ready to shrug off his jacket and hand it to her.

“No, no, I’m fine,” Usagi shook her head, peering up at him, “I need you to stay warm and healthy so that you can make good grades and make it to medical school, then make lots of money to take care of me.”

Mamoru rolled his eyes, “Usa, my future won’t be compromised if I catch _one_ measly cold.”

“It doesn’t hurt!”

The taller of the two laughed and looked up at the sky. The leaves were rustling loudly once more and the sky was a bit darker than the past few days. The weather had forecast snow any day now, but Mamoru found it doubtful as there had been no recent sign of ice or sleet.

“Do you think it’ll snow?”

“That’s exactly what I was thinking about,” Mamoru smiled, “I don’t think so because there hasn’t been any sight of ice on the roads or sidewalks.”

Usagi’s smile widened, “Our minds are linked! Like twins! Except I don’t think we look anything alike - if I had beautiful blue eyes like yours I’d probably wear more darker clothes.”

Mamoru blinked. “Thank you?”

The blond turned and plucked Mamoru’s glasses off his face, “These,” she waved the frames in her hand, “are the reason they look so good though. You should thank these.”

“I’ll be sure to thank my glasses, Usa,” Mamoru rolled his eyes again and took the frames from her. He hesitated for a moment before placing them back on his face, “Usa, I have something to tell you.”

“What is it?”

“In the interest of….telling that we like people…”

Usagi froze. “Yes?”

“I, uh, kinda like someone.”

Usagi felt her heart drop and she gulped, slowly turning towards him but still staring at the ground. “Y-Yeah? Who?”

Mamoru took a deep breath. “It’s--”

“Mind if I join you two?”

Usagi and Mamoru looked up to see a blue-haired girl with glasses standing in front of them, a friendly smile on her face.

“A-Ami!” Mamoru managed to say before nodding quickly, gesturing to where he and Usagi were sitting, “Of course.”

Usagi glanced at Mamoru. He seemed rather nervous and was red in the face, his lips pursed. She turned back to look at Ami, who was now sitting next to her, and then back at Mamoru again, who was now taking a deep breath.

Was he going to say he liked Ami?

“How have you been, Usagi?” Ami asked, pulling her lunch out of her bag.

Usagi shook her head and frowned at her friend. “Ami, it’s winter. You know what that means.”

Ami tapped on her chin in thought. “No more cold ice cream?”

“Exactly!” the blond waved her arms. “ _Thank_ you, Ami!”

“You know there’s always hot chocolate, Usagi,” Ami offered, pulling the lid off her lunch container, “There’s also tea, hot chocolate, warm cookies--”

Usagi cut Ami off with a huge hug, her eyes swimming with gratitude. “Ami, you are such a wonderful person.”

“Well, of course she is,” Mamoru added, rolling his eyes, “She’s not marked #1 in our class for no reason, Odango.”

“Oh shush!” Usagi waved her hand at him. “You’re just jealous because she’s fantastic when it comes to my needs.”

“Mm, it sounds like someone doesn’t want their pocky of the day, anymore.”

“Pocky of the day?” Ami asked, raising a blue eyebrow in question. “What does that mean?”

“Mamo-chan and I exchange pocky everyday!” Usagi pulled out the box that Mamoru gave her earlier out of her lunchbag, waving the pink box for Ami to see. “It’s kinda like a ritual.”

“Ah,” Ami nodded, “that’s sweet.”

“Ami, I _know_ it has lots of sugar,” the blond frowned, “but that doesn’t mean we can’t _enjoy_ it--”

“No, no, Usagi!” Ami was laughing now, shaking her head, “I meant that it’s sweet, it’s nice of you two to do that.”

“Oh.”

“But it’s not _not_ full of sugar,” Mamoru pointed out, smirking, “Odango just loves her favorite carbohydrate monomer.”

Ami laughed, but Usagi blinked. “Carbo- _wha_?”

“It’s the scientific word for sugar, Usagi,” Ami explained, “Just like everything is made up of different parts, carbohydrates are made up of different types of monomers, or building blocks, like glucose.”

“Oh, okay,” Usagi nodded, now sticking another piece of pocky in her mouth, “See, Ami, _you_ should be teaching us instead of Haruna. And I still don’t understand why they can’t just call it ‘sugar’ instead of carbo-whatever,” she frowned, “I for one would definitely find it much easier to understand on my homework.”

“Are you asking me to help you on your biology homework, Usagi?”

“ _Pleaaaaaaaaaaase!!”_ the blond took Ami’s hands in hers, a pleading expression on her face, “Ami, I will pay you all my allowance if I need to - just pleaaaaaaaaaaaase help me with these……’polymers’ or whatever.”

“Hey, why didn’t you ever ask me?” Mamoru frowned. “I could’ve helped you.”

Usagi froze. She didn’t actually have a good reason for not asking him, as she figured she’d be distracted if he tutored her. “Well, uh, I’m used to Ami’s teaching style. She helped us all through junior high and is the _only_ reason any of us _survived_ it.”

“Well, I wouldn’t say the _only_ reason,” Ami chimed in, “Mako’s cookies did help motivation last-minute.”

Usagi gently pushed Ami. “Shhhhhhhhhhhh, you deserve credit.”

Ami opened her mouth to reply but was cut off by a loud chiming bell, indicating that classes were to resume within ten minutes. “Well, I’ll try and see if we can meet together soon. If not,” she pointed at Mamoru, “ _he’s_ going to have to help you with it, regardless of teaching style.”

Usagi rest the back of her hand against her forehead. “Oh no! Poor Usagi, fated to deal with the terrible teaching of Mamoru Chiba--”

Usagi was cut off by Mamoru gently pushing her in response, mock-frown in place, as Ami laughed softly.

* * *

 

“Hey, Minako.”

“Hmm?”

“What does it mean when a guy is looking at a girl and his face is all red and he seems nervous?”

Minako sat up on her bed, eyes wide. “Did Mamoru finally propose?”

“Wha--” Usagi turned to face her, “No, he didn’t!”

“Oh,” Minako fell back on her pillows, “Uh, it probably means he likes her. Why?”

Usagi froze in her knitting, looking up from her spot next to Minako’s vanity. “How much?”

“I dunno, Usagi, it depends on the girl and the guy. It’s not just them, either - if a person, regardless of gender, acts that way in front of another person, then it’s probable that they’re either at a job interview or that they like the person.”

Minako’s cat Artemis meowed loudly as he entered Minako’s bedroom, jumping onto Minako’s windowsill after stretching in place. Usagi smiled and pet the white cat before resuming her knitting. “He was about to tell me who he liked before Ami asked if she could sit with us for lunch, and he was all red and nervous….does that mean he likes her?”

“Ami? You mean _our_ Ami?” Minako asked, not looking up from her phone, “I mean, it’s possible, yeah. She’s adorable and smart. How has she been?”

“And she’s so wonderful!” Usagi smiled at the mention of her friend, “She’s been so busy lately with cram school and tutoring, I wish we all had time to hang out again like we did in junior high.”

“Yeah, Ami’s the reason I did even _remotely_ well in junior high,” Minako laughed softly, “I miss our group hanging out.”

“It’s hard, though!” Usagi pouted, “What with Mako being in culinary school, Rei still being at her all-girls school, and you at your fine arts school.”

“Yeah, I hate missing out on all the drama going on,” Minako threw her phone to the side, it landing on the end of her bed, “It’s hard to have fun when I can’t tease Ami about another nerd nervously peeking at her every now and then.”

Usagi laughed. “It was hilarious when you and Mako started that ‘I love Ami Mizuno’ fanclub!”

“Oh ho ho,” Minako burst into laughter, which frightened Artemis and caused him to jump onto her bed, “Ami didn’t talk to us for two weeks after that. She was especially upset that it had so many members.”

“She was so flustered when people started asking when official membership cards would become a thing!”

Minako and Usagi were now both guffawing, clutching their stomachs at the memory. Artemis settled down on the bed beside Minako, _meow_ ing when she rolled towards him, laughing. Minako smiled and scratched the cat under his chin with one hand, wiping the tears that formed from her laughter with the other. “Oh, man, I miss junior high.”

“Yeah, me too.”

The two sat in silence for a few moments before Minako sat up. “Listen, Usagi - if he does like Ami, then you’re just going to have to deal with it.”

“But--”

“But I mean who’s to say that Ami even likes him back? Has she _ever_ shown any interest in him?”

Usagi thought for a moment. “No...?”

“Even if she _is_ great at concealing her emotions,” Minako pointed at Usagi, “which trust me, she’s not, you want the best for them, don’t you?”

Usagi sighed. “Yeah.”

“And besides, Ami loves you - she would never do anything to intentionally hurt you, right? I mean, the woman practically _taught_ us algebra from scratch.”

Usagi giggled. “Right.”

“I honestly think they’re just friends, and that ya got this in the bag!” Minako winked before falling back on her pillow. I mean, geez, the man brings you freakin’ pocky everyday.”

The shorter of the two nodded. “Yeah, that’s true. And he knows I _love_ pocky.”

“I know - it’s like you two are destined, or something. I wouldn’t worry about it too much - work on your scarf, instead.”

“But Minako, the scarf is _for--”_

“Oh, you know what I mean," Minako waved her hand, "Just shush and knit him his scarf so you can make me something soon as well. It's getting _cold_ out there!”

Usagi smiled.


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/N: Thank you all (especially Ides, who’s just the nicest person on the Earth) for being so patient eeeep ♥ I re-took my graduate entrance exam so hopefully that’ll go well ; A; Here’s chapter 3!! The next chapter will be much shorter, so hopefully it’ll be up sooner c: ♥ Enjoy!

Usagi hummed quietly as she knitted, the blue material writhing back and forth as she attempted to work with the needles. Small pieces of string were sticking out of the cloth that she managed to mesh together, but she thought it still looked like a scarf, regardless. 

“I still don’t see why you’re trying to go through all this trouble,” a dark-haired woman scoffed as she sat next to the blond, “In my opinion, you should’ve done something simple, like a letter.” 

“But Reiiii,  _ everyone _ writes letters!” Usagi pouted and set down the needles on the shrine floor, crossing her arms, “Why not try and get creative?”

Rei raised a dark eyebrow. “When is the last time creativity helped anyone?”

Usagi tapped on her chin in thought. “That one time Minako wrote a short story about you for class and she did well on it.”

Rei’s skeptical expression turned to one of anger, sputtering angrily as she spoke, “She depicted me as an angry crow, Usagi!!”

“You were the main character! Besides, she said you were smart, pretty, cunning--”

“She said that I poked a man’s eye out!”

Usagi giggled. “Well, it was the bad guy.”

The two friends were sitting out on the deck of Rei’s grandfather’s shrine, underneath the roof that covered the indoor patio. While Usagi focused on her knitting, Rei had plopped down for a break, having finished her chores for the day. 

“Why are you sitting out here?” Rei asked, shuddering slightly at the sudden breeze, “It’s supposed to snow tonight, and you’re dragging me out to sit in the freezing wind.” 

“Maybe I want my hot-headed friend Rei to cool down!”

Rei let out a squawk of protest. “At least  _ my _ head isn’t always in the clouds.” 

Usagi’s grin immediately turned into a frown, her eyebrows narrowing. “Meanie.”

“There’s a difference between blunt and mean, Usagi.”

“I  _ know _ it’s cold,” she held up her scarf, “but I wanna see if I’m knitting it right. Maybe it’s not thick enough to keep him warm!”

“Then you can knit it inside, and when it’s done,  _ then _ you go outside and test it out.”

“. . .nah.”

Rei rolled her eyes and pushed her arms against the wood, beginning to get up, “Well,  _ I’m _ going inside to make some tea. You can stay out here and become an ice popsicle if you’d like.” 

“Wait, no--” Usagi turned as her friend began to walk away, “Don’t leave me out here!”

After the priestess didn’t respond to the blond, Usagi let out a  _ hmph _ and followed her friend. “Wait for me!!”

* * *

 

The next few weeks were followed with assignment after assignment, exam after exam, and much to Usagi’s chagrin, less and less free time to spend doing anything but studying. Ami, bless her heart, was helping her out with macromolecules and the other confusing concepts they were covering in biology, but even during lunch, Usagi could only find a few minutes to talk to Mamoru before Ami would remind her to come to tutoring. It would only make Usagi a bit more uncomfortable when Mamoru would greet Ami, but after remembering what Minako said, she would shake the feeling off and try to focus on whatever “glycolysis” was. 

One mid-December day as Usagi was finishing up the English exam they had, Ami walked out to the courtyard, catching a glance of Mamoru, who was leaning against a pillar by the gate instead of by his and Usagi’s tree. 

“Hey, Ami!” Mamoru greeted, a smile on his face before he let out a small shudder, pulling the top of his dark green jacket towards his ears, “It’s been freezing all week, I need to invest in a warmer coat.” 

“Then perhaps one that isn’t in such bad taste?” Ami asked, a small smirk on her face as she rubbed her hands up and down her arms, cold as well. 

Mamoru frowned. “Why do all of you hate my jacket? It’s not  _ that  _ bad - Usa claims she’ll grab it off me and throw it in a fire some day, ‘put it out of its misery’.”

“Mamoru, I try to be non-judgemental of people’s clothing, but that jacket is  _ horrendous.” _

“Fine, fine.”

“How did your English test go?” Ami adjusted the position of her bag, “I see Usagi’s still in there, did you finish early?”

“Just a few minutes ago,” Mamoru shrugged, “I thought it was alright, but I think I forgot what a few words meant.” 

“I’m sure you did fine,” Ami smiled, “I just came by to tell Usagi I can’t make today’s tutoring session, I need to go back to my apartment building - I’m taking care of a neighbor’s pet, so I need to stop by and feed them,” the blue-haired girl glanced down at her watch, “We have a few minutes before lunch officially starts, though, so I might just wait until she comes out.” 

“Erm, speaking of Usa,” Mamoru scratched the back of his neck, uncertain, “Ami, there’s something I’ve been meaning to tell you.”

“Mm?”

“It’s about Usa,” Mamoru could feel his face heat up, “I, uh, kinda like her.”

Ami didn’t look confused as Mamoru thought she would; she simply nodded, her gentle expression unchanged. “And?”

Mamoru blinked. “What do you mean, ‘and?’?”

“Is there anything new to that statement?”

“You  _ knew??” _

Ami let out a light laugh, taking off her glasses and folding them, “Mamoru, I don’t think you nor Usagi are as observant as you both think you are.” 

“What do you mean?”

“Nothing, nothing,” Ami shook her head, “What is it you wanted to tell me?”

“Well, she seems to….” Mamoru hesitated, “.... _ like _ this other boy - the boy she’s making the scarf for. I don’t want to come in between them or anything, but I just want to….tell her?”

“Then why don’t you?”

“I don’t know how.”

Ami patted him on the shoulder. “I’d ask someone who knows you. Someone who can answer this better than anyone else in the world.”

Before Mamoru could reply, two blond buns popped up beside the two, the sound of a classroom door being slammed shut behind them. “I’m done with English!!” Usagi screeched, arms up in the air as she twirled in celebration before she paused and shuddered, rubbing her hands along her arms, “Oh wow it’s cold.” 

Ami and Mamoru both laughed with the blond, who pulled them both in for a hug. “No more verbs, nouns, or grammar for three weeks! Finally!! I can finally forget about Haruna’s ‘Helper Hints’ for English and start video games again!”

“Usagi, you still have your biology final,” Ami pointed out, smiling when Usagi let out a huge groan. The blond took her friend’s hands in hers and held them up, eyes swimming with crocodile tears. 

“Will you take it for me?”

Ami pulled her hands away, her expression serious before she realized her friend was joking. “Usagi! That’s cheating.”

Usagi didn’t falter. “Pleeeeeease?”

“I’ll do you one better,” Ami placed her folded glasses in her bag, “I have to leave to go feed a neighbor’s pet, so I’ll give you lunch free this time - no tutoring. It’ll be a nice refresher after that English exam.” 

“But Amiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiii!”

“No,” Ami rolled her eyes and waved, “I’ll see you two later.”

“Fine,” Usagi stuck out her tongue and took Mamoru’s free hand, pulling him towards the end of the hallway, “C’mon, I’m hungry.”

The idea of eating at the end of the hallway was later thrown out once it was proven to be crowded by people audibly worrying about their final exam grades, much to Usagi’s displeasure, so the two friends settled for the back indoor staircase beside the gymnasium. It was mostly quiet except for the occasional sound of volleyball players’ sneakers squeaking against the gym floor as they moved, and their cheers amongst each other. 

As Usagi opened her lunch bag, she caught a quick glance of Mamoru, who had already started eating his lunch. “Mamo-chan?”

“Mm?”

“I finished the scarf.” 

She wasn’t lying. Usagi finished it long before she expected to, as she thought she’d have to work through winter break to finish it - but she somehow managed to finish before finals had even ended. 

Mamoru froze for a moment, his chopsticks in his hands threatening to fall out of his hand, “T-That’s great!”

“You think so?” Usagi smiled, letting out a sigh of relief she didn’t know she was holding. She set down her bag, pulling out her lunch box. “I wanted to wait until after finals to give it to him,” her face flushed a bright pink as she looked down, her smile widening, “I think it would be better if we were both less stressed out.” 

“Uh huh,” he nodded, not meeting her face, “that makes sense.”

“I, erm, wanted to ask you - how do you think I should give it to him?”

“How as in….?”

“As in should I just directly give it to him along with a confession, a letter, or should I start with a kiss, or--”

Mamoru couldn’t take it. “Usa, I actually have to be somewhere--” He grabbed his stuff, frantically shoving it together, “I’m sorry, but I have somewhere to be.” 

Usagi frowned. “In the middle of the day? What about your pocky?”

“Erm,” Mamoru let out a small cough, trying to figure out a lie on the spot, “doctor’s appointment - have to make sure I’m not coming down with something. I already told Haruna.” 

“Oh,” the blond’s confused expression became one of immediate worry, “Are you okay? Do you want me to bring some tea or soup later, or--”

“Nah, it’s fine,” he cut her off as he packed his stuff quickly, “I’ll see you later, though! Maybe tomorrow. Maybe.”

“Mamo--”

“Bye, Usa!”

* * *

 

_ “Wait, he just  _ left _? Just like that??” _

“Yes!” Usagi responded, shrugging off her coat as she entered her door. She quickly moved her phone away from her ear, yelling “I’m home!” towards the living room area before bringing the cell back to her face. “He just….said he wasn’t feeling well.”

_ “Was he pale or sweating?” _ Minako asked,  _ “I remember that one time Mako got sick and she looked  _ awful, _ like she was about to puke every time she spoke - her face was as white as a hard-boiled egg.”  _

Usagi smiled a little at the reminder of when their brunette friend caught the flu and was out of school for a few days. They had all tried different ways to help her, but it was Ami’s soup that ended up helping her sickness. 

That didn’t mean that the trial and error definitely wasn’t unpleasant, though - after that day, they had all collectively requested Minako to never,  _ ever _ attempt making tea again. 

“No, he seemed fine, actually,” Usagi frowned, now leaning against the wall by the front door, biting her lip in uncertainty, “I don’t know what to think. Was he lying?”

_ “Usagi--” _

“Minako, what if this is how it starts - the lying that leads to the end of our friendship?”

_ “Alright, hold on there, Ms. What-If,” _ Minako sighed into the receiver,  _ “It’s gonna be okay. Why don’t you ask to talk to him? Talking it out always helps.” _

“But--”

_ “Usagi, we’ve been through this before - you’ll never know until you try.” _

“But what if he’s already starting to see someone?”

_ “In the middle of the day?? Usagi, do you hear yourself? Why would Mamoru, lord of the nerds, leave school halfway through the day to go see some girl??” _

Usagi hesitated. “She must be really special?”

_ “Just go try and talk to him. It’s amazing what talking it out can do.” _

“Fine, fine.”

An hour and a half later, after an outfit change and a quick dinner, Usagi grabbed her phone and dialed Mamoru’s number, pulling on a ponytail as it dialed. 

“Calling your boyfriend?” Shingo teased as he passed by her room, resting his hand against his forehead, “Oh, Mamo-chan! I love you so much! I made you a scarf!” 

“Shingo!!” Usagi turned bright pink, picked up a sock and threw it at Shingo, who dodged it and made loud kissy noises at her until she got up and pushed her door shut. She waited with baited breath as the tone went on for what seemed like eternity until the receiver was picked up, light coughing greeting her on the other side. 

_ “Hello?” _

“Mamo-chan!” she let out a sigh of relief, clutching her phone as she sat in her desk chair, “Are you alright? How was your doctor’s appointment?”

_ “Oh, er, hey Usa,” _ his voice seemed a bit more stable than it had earlier, and she smiled, her worry for him dissipating,  _ “Yeah, I’m feeling a lot better now, but I think that I’m gonna have to stay in for a little bit longer. I might miss class tomorrow.” _

“But it’s supposed to snow tonight!” Usagi protested, “How are we going to enjoy the snow tomorrow after school if you won’t be there? I promise to let you throw a snowball at--”

_ “Usa, I’m sorry, I’m just not feeling well right now.” _

Worry flooded Usagi once again as well as uncertainty. She didn’t want to think he was lying, as different people sounded differently when they were sick, but she couldn’t help it. “Do you want me to stop by with some tea or soup? I can get cough drops, too.”

_ “It’s alright, I’m probably going to sleep this off.” _

“Okay.”

An awkward silence followed as neither of the two said anything for a few moments. Usagi finally smiled weakly before turning to her phone. “Well, I’ll see you later, then! Good night, Mamo-chan.”

_ “Good night, Usa.” _

After ending the call with him, Usagi slumped over in her chair, staring at her phone. Luna rubbed against her legs a few times but the blond didn’t respond. After a few minutes she stood up, pulled on her coat and plucked the finished blue scarf from her desk. She gave it a once-over, pursing her lips in uncertainty. The dark blue color matched, in her opinion, the color of Mamoru’s eyes, and the yellow messy shapes that were supposed to be stars unevenly decorated the border of the material. It was made of a soft material that Usagi thought would keep him warm the most, but right now she wasn’t even sure if that was the problem at hand. 

Shaking her head, she rolled up the scarf and placed it in a bag before heading downstairs and out the door.

* * *

 

It was only a fifteen minute walk to Mamoru’s from the convenience store. It hadn’t even occurred to her that she was considering the possibility of Mamoru lying to her about his sickness, as it was extremely last minute, but she went to the store anyways, buying two boxes of ginger tea, one pack of cough drops, and a box of chocolate pocky for him. Usagi headed straight to Mamoru’s apartment afterwards, not paying attention to the soft white snowflakes beginning to fall down from the dark blue sky. She shuddered slightly at the cool wind that was moving against her, but she continued onwards, not ready to give up. 

She had to tell him.

She had to tell him  _ now. _

Although the soft elevator music played and provided a warmer interior than the outside unforgiving, freezing welcome, Usagi felt no more uncomfortable than she had the minute she left her house, her heart now hammering against her chest and sweat now trickling down the side of her head. 

_ “Floor 3. Going down.” _

Usagi stepped off the elevator once the doors opened, turning right and heading towards the door she knew so well. She raised her hand to knock before she hesitated, looking down at her snow-covered shoes. 

Was this a good idea? What would he say? What would  _ she _ say, showing up unannounced even when he said he was probably sleeping? What if he  _ was _ sick, and she had just shown up, like a selfish person, wanting to prove to the small voice in her head that he  _ wasn’t  _ lying to her? 

Usagi’s thoughts were interrupted as Mamoru’s front door opened, revealing a Mamoru dressed in a black tuxedo, bouquet of red roses in one hand and a thick green jacket slung over the other. Mamoru turned and let out a small “oh!” as he noticed Usagi standing there, her lips slightly parted as she stared at him. 

He was here, wearing a tuxedo and holding flowers, not looking sick at all. She raised the grocery bag. “I-I was going to just leave it here,” she lied. 

Mamoru opened his mouth to respond but his eye caught the pink bag in her other hand, where the scarf was sticking out. He pointed at it, “Is that….?”

“It’s you!” Usagi blurted out, “Mamo-chan, you’re the boy that this scarf is for, the boy I’ve liked ever since I first heard you laugh,” she paused for a moment but went on, the words tumbling out of her mouth, “I love the way you love chocolate pocky, the way you bring me strawberry pocky every day, how you make me laugh and how much you love plants, how your laugh and your beautiful eyes make my stomach flutter and I’m sorry I lied to you about not telling you who you were but I wanted to keep it a surprise, and….and….” she looked up, her face completely flushed and her heart ready to burst at any moment, a wide smile on her face, “....and I might be in love with you, Mamo-chan.”

The two stood in awkward silence once again as they stared each other. Mamoru felt like the ground had slipped from underneath him, but at the same time like his stomach had jumped up four floors. It took everything he had to stop himself from hugging her tightly there and then, a smile of his own slowly forming on his lips as he took in everything she just said. 

That is, before she glanced at the roses. 

“Oh,” Mamoru gestured to them, “they’re not for you.”

Usagi’s smiled immediately melted, and realization hit Mamoru as he noticed what he just said. “N-No, no, what I-I meant was, they’re for someone else.”

Disappointment hit Usagi like a slap to the face and she felt a lump form in her throat. “I see,” she said quietly. 

“No, Usa,” Mamoru tried to speak, the excitement from a few moments still jumbling up his thoughts, “I’m so glad you like-- possibly  _ love _ me, I truly am, but--”

“But there’s someone else?” Usagi cut him off, her eyes now swimming with tears as she peered up at him, hurt. 

Mamoru shook his head immediately, trying to reach for her without crushing the flowers in his hand or dropping the jacket, “Usa, no, that’s not it at  _ all--” _

“No, no it’s okay,” Usagi backed away as she dropped the grocery bag, the tears now rolling down her cheeks. “I-I should’ve told you before, not lied to you.”

“Usa--”

“I’m sorry,” Usagi turned around and ran away from Mamoru, “I’m sorry!!”


	4. Chapter 4

**Minako Aino has added you to a new group chat!**

**_Group name:_** **_The Love Queen and her Companions, who hath dubbed them (minus oblivious floofy bunny)_**

_ Love Queen: _ i think its about time we used this chat again cuties! :*

_ Angry Fire Empress: _ Minako, we haven’t used this group chat since Usagi’s last surprise party. 

_ Angry Fire Empress: _ MINAKO WHY THE HELL IS MY NAME ANGRY FIRE EMPRESS??

_ Love Queen:  _ i think u just proved my point, ms hino ;D

_ Thundering Baking Monarch: _ oh gosh Minako why would you do this

_ Thundering Baking Monarch: _ oh my god 

_ Thundering Baking Monarch _ : same question as Rei, though

_ Nerdy Ice Sovereign: _ ….

_ Nerdy Ice Sovereign: _ Why do we need to use this chat? Also, ‘hath dubbed them’ is gramatically incorrect. 

_ Love Queen: _ thank u for asking the golden question ami!! 

_ Love Queen: _ our fluffy floofy bunny friend has most likely gone out to her oblivious prince’s apartment and theyre prolly makin out rn lmao 

_ Love Queen: _ just felt like givin u all an update ;*

_ Angry Fire Empress:  _ Why would they be “making out”?? 

_Love Queen:_ bc she never listens 2 me and i told her 2 go talk it out w/ him

_ Angry Fire Empress: _ Then what makes you think she went to his apartment? You just contradicted yourself there. 

_ Love Queen: _ bc i know everything there is to know about love, duh

_ Angry Fire Empress: _ Minako, you JUST contradicted yourself there, you know that, right??

_ Angry Fire Empress: _ You know what

_ Angry Fire Empress: _ No, I’m not doing this

_ Angry Fire Empress: _ How do I change my name on this stupid app

_ Nerdy Ice Sovereign: _ Has anyone actually heard from Usagi? She usually texts me in the evening if she has any questions for biology, or even to talk. Tonight she’s been rather silent. 

_ Love Queen: _ hmm ya she usually responds to the stupid jokes i send her sometimes but tonight i havent heard anything

_ Nerdy Ice Sovereign: _ Could something have happened between them? Or maybe she got caught in the storm….? 

_ Love Queen: _ i can try calling her but she might be on the phone w/ mamoru

_ Love Queen: _ idk tho maybe i can call her home phone

_ Angry Fire Empress: _ Ugh, Minako, you need to tell me how to change this thing right now. Otherwise I will never let you near my manga collection again. 

_ Love Queen: _ o hush up, we’re tryin to find usagi, geez. priorities, rei

_ Love Queen: _ ms. fire empress lmaoooo i’m rly proud of that one tbh tho

_ Angry Fire Empress _ : If you're the reason she's in this mess, Minako, so help me there will be worse consequences to pay. 

_ Thundering Baking Monarch: _ hey uh we don’t really have to worry about Usagi

_ Nerdy Ice Sovereign: _ Why? 

_ Love Queen:  _ y

_ Angry Fire Empress: _ Why?

_ Thundering Baking Monarch: _ b/c she just showed up at my place

* * *

 

The brunette had opened the door to a sniffling short blond - her nose red from crying or the snow, Makoto wasn’t sure of - but she opened the door nonetheless, the shorter girl falling into her arms immediately and sobbing loudly. Makoto gently shut her apartment door with her foot, texting the group chat about Usagi’s arrival with her free hand before throwing it into the sofa. “What's wrong?”

“H-He likes someone else!” Usagi sniffled, wiping her face with Makoto’s green floral apron, “He had roses and was wearing a t-tuxedo and he lied when he said he was sick, a-and--”

Usagi words were cut off as she burst into tears. Makoto tried not to make a face at her now ruined apron, but gently pulled her crying friend towards her living room, arm around her shoulder. 

“How do you know he was going to meet someone else for a romantic setting?” Makoto asked softly, bringing Usagi next to her on the sofa, “Tuxedos and roses don't necessarily mean romance.”

“W-Why else would he lie??”

Makoto flinched as she heard her phone behind her vibrate for the umpteenth time since Usagi arrived, hoping the blond wouldn't notice. She didn't want her to know their friends had been discussing her and Mamoru’s relationship now, especially in her current state. “Alright, walk me through what happened.”

“I told him the scarf was ready, and I wanted to give it to the person I made it for,” Usagi let out a shaky sigh, “Then he all of a sudden said he was sick, but when I went to his apartment to give him the scarf and confess, he wasn't sick, he had a tuxedo on and a bouquet of roses he said wasn’t for me.”

“Hold on,” Makoto held up her hands, “How did he respond to your confession?”

“Um,” Usagi paused as she tried to remember, pulling on her pigtail, “Mamo-chan said he was glad he was the one the scarf was for, he really was, but then said the roses weren’t meant for me when he caught me glancing at them.”

Makoto opened her mouth to respond before a  _ Mi-Mimette _ pop song started to fill the apartment and the blond turned to pull her phone out of her coat pocket. “It's him.”

“I think you should answer it,” the brunette nodded to the phone, “I think you two are both misunderstanding everything.”

“What?” Usagi frowned and tilted her head, “Why do you say that?”

"Usagi, the phone--”

“No no I wanna know--”

“Usagi--”

The sound stopped, marking it as “one missed call” on Usagi's phone screen. Makoto sighed. “I'll make some tea.”

* * *

 

Mamoru had never run faster in his life. 

When Usagi had left in a hurry, he turned to quickly lock his door and chase after her, but by the time he had reached the outside of the apartment building, she was gone. The heavy snow swirling in a heavy drift wasn’t exactly helping in spotting the unique bun-and-ponytail hairstyle, and his multiple attempts to call her were made futile by the response of  _ “Hi, this is Usagi. Leave a message!”. _ He eventually gave up as the possibility of the snow ruining his phone was not a situation he wanted to run into, lest she called back. 

_ “I could text her instead,”  _ Mamoru thought after not finding her at the convenience store she had bought him supplies from. He silently cursing at himself for not having thought of the idea before and pulled out his phone, shocked to see that there were already multiple unread messages.

* * *

 

**Minako Aino has added you to a new group chat!**

**_Group name:_** **_The Love Queen and The Nerds™_**

_ Love Queen: _ ok so since ms. hino obv isnt helping lets use our smartest

_ Angry Fire Empress: _ You forgot to remove me from the group, Minako. 

_ Love Queen _ : who says i didnt remove u on purpose?? ;*

_ Oblivious fashion disaster nerd:  _ How did you get my number, Minako??

_ Oblivious fashion disaster nerd _ : what on earth is this name you’ve given me

_ Nerdy Ice Sovereign _ : Don't worry, she gives these names to everyone. 

_ Oblivious fashion disaster nerd _ : ….

_ Love Queen _ : anyways ya so mamoru what did u do?? r u and usagi doin the do yet

_ Oblivious fashion disaster nerd:  _ What

_ Oblivious fashion disaster nerd:  _ No, and please stop messaging me, I have to find her first. Do you know where she is?

_ Oblivious fashion disaster nerd:  _ I can't believe I just asked her best friends where she is. Where is she? She’s not picking up my calls. 

_ Love Queen _ : y would we know??? its not like were all dating and we know where every1 of our friends are at every moment of the day, we're not u 2 oblivious weirdos

_ Oblivious fashion disaster nerd: _ Then why did you make this group chat? I have limited texts. 

_ Love Queen: _ ok ok fine ill tell u where she is  but on one condition 

_ Oblivious fashion disaster nerd:  _ Do I want to hear this?

_ Love Queen: _ idk let's see

_ Love Queen _ : u have 2 proofread my 4 essays for creative writing, theyre due tmrw

Love Queen: HAHAHA jk jk lmao no I'm not some nerd 

Love Queen: actually u have 2 let me sing at ur wedding 

Love Queen: im rly good i promise like i have a voice of the gods

_ Oblivious fashion disaster nerd: …. _

_ Nerdy Ice Sovereign:  _ Usagi is at Makoto’s.

_ Angry Fire Empress:  _ she's at Mako’s

_ Oblivious fashion disaster nerd:  _ ty

_ Love Queen _ : u guys stink

* * *

 

Makoto was quietly brewing some tea in her kitchen as Usagi went on about what had happened in the past few months from her spot in the living room, and how the idea of the scarf came to be. She received a text from Mamoru saying that he was on his way already, and was trying to wait for a moment to tell Usagi about his coming over, but didn’t want to interrupt her friend. 

“I just don’t think he feels that way about me, now,” Usagi interrupted Makoto’s thoughts, “and I don’t know how to deal with that.” 

“Maybe the roses weren’t for some girl, Usagi,” Makoto shrugged, “I mean, they could have been for a friend.”

“Who gives their friend red roses?”

“Plenty of people!” Makoto let out a small laugh, “I mean, the red in roses symbolizes abiding love - that doesn’t necessarily have to be romantic.”

Usagi opened her mouth to respond before a knock at the door sounded throughout the apartment, interrupting her. She glanced at Makoto, confused, but the brunette simply smiled and got up, opening the door to reveal a shivering Mamoru with disheveled hair and his glasses askew. His green jacket seemed completely wet and the blue scarf was hanging off of one shoulder, nearly on the point of falling to the ground, but neither of Makoto’s friends seemed to notice as they stared at each other. 

“Mamo-chan,” Usagi breathed, now turning to face him. 

“Usa,” Mamoru stepped forward, hands up in defense, “the roses were for my parents - I was going to their grave to ask them what to do with you.”

“Do…..with me….?” Usagi echoed, her expression even more confused. 

“I didn’t know how to handle you and your plan to confess to some other person, and I didn’t want to interfere, but I wanted you to know, and--” Mamoru coughed loudly, covering his mouth with his hand, “Usa, I love you.”

Usagi stood up from the sofa, inching towards him. “I love you, too.” 

“See? I told you talking it out would help,” Makoto closed the door behind Mamoru, heading towards the kitchen, “I’m gonna go take care of that tea.” 

Usagi ran forward and hugged Mamoru tightly, her arms wrapped around his middle. Mamoru let out another cough and the blond looked up at him, running a hand through his hair. She seemed on the verge of tears again and let out a watery laugh, “You can’t be sick - I need you to stay healthy so that you can make lots of money to take care of me.”

Mamoru smiled at her words from before, took off his glasses with one arm and wiped his eyes with the other, “I doubt one measly cold will affect my future.” 

“Nonetheless,” Usagi adjusted the scarf around his neck, a small smile on her face as Mamoru wiped her tears, “I think I made this scarf for a specific reason - to keep you warm and healthy.”

Mamoru laughed and shifted slightly, his forehead now resting against hers. “Thank you, I love it.”

Usagi pulled him closer by his jacket and she stood on her toes, her eyes slowly closing as she felt his cool skin brush against hers. She shuddered slightly and held his cold face in her hands, smiling at him before she leaned in, moving closer to him, when--

“W-Wait,” Mamoru stopped her and pushed her away slightly, his nose scrunched up. 

“Mamo--?”

_ “Ahchoo!” _ Mamoru sneezed, burying his mouth into his elbow, blinking a few times before smiling at her. “Sorry, can we try that again?”

Usagi giggled. “Sure.”

Mamoru’s fingers intertwined with her own and she stood on her toes again, ready to kiss him. Her eyes went half-lidded once more as she leaned closer, feeling his breath close to hers, when--

_ “Ah-choo!!” _ Mamoru pushed her away and sneezed again, covering his face in his elbow once more,  _ “Ah-choo!” _

Usagi blinked before she shook her head, taking his hand and rubbing his back with her free one. “Looks like you actually caught a real cold this time.”

“You don’t happen to have any of the medicine you brought to my apartment, do you?” Mamoru asked, sniffing. 

“No, I think I dropped it when I left,” Usagi said sheepishly, “Mako, do you have any?”

“One sec!” Makoto called from the kitchen, “Minako, I am  _ not _ taking pictures -- then why don’t  _ you _ come here? Anyways, Mamoru seems to be sick, so there won’t be any of  _ that _ , I promise you.”

Usagi laughed as Mamoru flushed a deep red, his eyebrows furrowing. “Minako.” he said knowingly. 

“I mean, we did take a while, didn’t we?” the blond asked, pecking his cheek. 

Mamoru smiled and nodded, leaning against her. “Yeah, I guess we did.”

* * *

 

**Usagi Tsukino has added you to a new group chat!**

**_Group name:_** **_:)_**

_ Rei: _ Oh thank god our names are back to normal

_ Minako:  _ lame

_ Ami:  _ Did you guys talk to each other?

_ Makoto: _ They did! :-) They went to Mamoru’s apartment I think

_ Minako: _ show proof pls

_Usagi:_ _Usagi Tsukino sent an image_

_ Usagi: _ its us both wearing the scarf!

_ Ami: _ Is Mamoru sick? You two shouldn’t be sitting so close, Usagi, you could catch his cold. 

_ Usagi: _ its okay i’m trying to stay away from him as much as i can!

_ Minako: _ usagi

_ Usagi: _ ya?

_ Minako: _ is that a hickey on ur neck in the photo

_ Rei:  _ Ohmygod

_ Rei: _ Thousands of parts to a photo and THAT is what you notice.

_ Minako: _ hahaha so much 4 staying away from him as much as u can amirite usagi ;) ;) ;) ;* ;* ;*

_ Usagi: _ no minako, its just the lighting!

_ Minako: _ usagi pls i think i know what a hickey looks like and that is a hickey

_ Ami: _ Shouldn’t we be talking about other things? Has his fever gone down?

_ Usagi: _ minako its not that!! 

_ Minako: _ get soooooome ;*

_ Ami: _ Oh dear...

_ Makoto: _ At least they’re not talking about the I Love Ami Mizuno fanclub again? 

_ Minako: _ o yea so ive been talking about that w/ mamoru lately and he says we should revamp that club @ ur school again what do u say ami

_ Usagi: _ mamo-chan says he never said that!

_ Minako: _ omg what a freakin buzzkill 

_ Minako: _ y do u guys hate fun

_ Minako: _ hello

_ Minako: _ HELLO

_ Minako: _ forget this im goin to mamoru’s apartment 

_ Minako: _ usagi and mamoru i’m coming!! get ready, pls dont be doin anything gross when i show up

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> haha ohmygod I did it
> 
> THANK YOU GUYS ♥ Thank you all for reading and leaving such lovely comments - and ESPECIALLY thank you to Ides, who has waited FIVE WHOLE MONTHS for this story (omg I'm sorry I'm so bad at updating things ; A; ) and being so patient - I hope you had a lovely birthday (five months ago eeep), dear, and thank you so so so so much for being so patient with me ♥ I hope you enjoyed this story! You're such a wonderful writer and a lovely person, and I'm so glad I got to write this for you! ♥
> 
> EDIT: I just realized I might have accidentally cut off the real ending, sorry about that! I'm adding it right now, but in case you can't see, the ending is supposed to be a group chat. If you can't see it, let me know and I'll fix it!


End file.
